


Ее убивает не отец

by somedy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: нехватка красок — горе не для картины, а для самого художника





	Ее убивает не отец

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-18 для команды Bethesda по теме "правительственный заговор"
> 
> бзв, легкие заигрывания с английским (copperspoon - медная ложка)

Первым холстом юной Далилы стала ее собственная душа.

Далила работала с ним всю юность, накладывая одну краску. Разнились только оттенки: светлеющие — от воды, гранатовый — от крови, поблескивающая лазурь — от капель ворвани, украдкой соскобленных со стенок выброшенных баков. Навязанный выбор подстегивал фантазию и вместе с руками — покрытыми цыпками и мелкими шрамами — сушил душу.

Мытье посуды несколько примиряло Далилу с реальностью. Мойку в борделе, куда ей пришлось устроиться, обустроили в кухне, пропахшей кислым вином, тушеными овощами и мясным бульоном — смесь запахов, знакомая с детства. Замызганные кастрюли, заполненные кипятком, выстраивались за спиной Далилы, и та с кряхтением перетаскивала их к мойке. Мутная, прореженная остатками еды вода воняла — почти как жизнь самой Далилы, — едва-едва отражала очертанья ее лица и напоминала о матери. Обломанные ногти впивались в многолетний нагар сразу же, губы кривились и выплевывали проклятья в адрес Колдуина.

Право быть отцом он отменил: то ли по императорской прихоти, то ли по капризу жены, а может, были другие причины. Как, например, шепотки кичащихся без меры лордов и леди, заранее опозоренных — в глазах Далилы, по меньшей мере, — своим узколобием. Для таких внебрачный ребенок — признак слабости, ненадежности и морального упадка. Оправданий они способны найти множество, но только не для таких, как она.

— И это сойдет им с рук... пока что, — яростно вышептывала Далила, оттирая кастрюли. — Я еще вернусь!

Озлобленная и нелюдимая, она черпала силы в своей ненависти к Колдуину, его дочери, Башне, толпе надушенных интриганов — и с каждым днем на душу ложился очередной темный мазок. Изломанный рельеф из злобы и отвращения проступал сквозь кожу — в виде хмурых складок между бровей и напряженно поджатых губ. Жесткие, почти хищные черты постепенно изживали гены Колдуина: тот был мягким, округлым, с нежно-золотыми кудрями.

Предательски непохожий на саму Далилу.

Обещанный им следующий год все глубже зарывался в прошлое. Вновь расцветали сезоны приемов в квартале Особняков, и высший свет, отряхнувшись от безделья, готовил все новые балы и маскарады.

Далила продержалась на своих работах — посудомойка, прачка и официантка по выходным — до семнадцати лет, убедилась, что полностью зарастила раны, искупалась в реке и отправилась на штурм Башни. Посеревшая, неухоженная, в одежде с чужого плеча, и обреченная на провал. Ее никто не вспомнил, не пропустил внутрь и не попытался выслушать. Просто в какой-то момент один из стражников — особо уродливый, с распухшими губами и бородавкой под глазом — схватил за руку и унизительно протащил сквозь весь квартал.

Швырнул на грязный, перепачканный засохшей рвотой, мусорный бак и злобно велел подохнуть где-нибудь на винокурне. Далила тогда лишь скрипнула зубами, потерла ушибленный бок и поковыляла назад, в давно обрыднувшую ей комнатушку. И ей казалось, весь Дануолл сплотился и стал свидетелем ее позора.

Колдуин счел ее дефектной, недостойной своей фамилии. А она ошибочно желала доказать Колдуину... что-то необъяснимое. Она хотела верить в Колдуина как в отца, потому что устала полагаться только на себя; но она верила в него как в предателя, стыдливо отвергшего напоминание о собственной похоти, и она верила в него как в разводчика интриг, заразивших всю его клятую аристократию.

Накатили воспоминания о неловких и вороватых объятьях Колдуина, опутанной двуличием его дочери и рыжих, словно охваченных пламенем, волосах матери. Та была хороша, точно рассветная Карнака, — если поверить словам королевского лекаря, поймавшего однажды Далилу в саду. Статный, некрасивый и грозный, он восхищался красотой ее матери, казалось бы, со всей искренностью и даже велел передать ей лист плотной бумаги. Уверенные блекло-алые штрихи сложились в портрет ее матери — простой, не приукрашенной титулами, женщины, — и лекарь сказал, что рисовал сангиной.

Она же, вновь возникнув в памяти, вспорола душу Далилы изнутри. Метафоричный холст пришлось сменить, обдумать накатившее и, положившись на удачу, раздобыть дешевой бумаги и графита. Интуитивная привязка к прошлому, на удивление, сработала и приковала Далилу к полу: она могла с тех пор часами водить тонкими стержнями по листам, пытаясь поймать формы, пропорции, тени, симметрию. Подписывала на рваных полях цвета, которые ей были не по средствам, и грызла, застопорившись, заусенцы. И, скрючившись ночами под рваным пледом, пыталась представить, как правильно накладывать маслянистые вязкие мазки: холст должен быть туго натянут на подрамник и обработан специальным раствором.

Ей начали сниться белила, ультрамарин и умбра; мольберт, грунтовка и мастихин; палитра, тушечница и тяжелые рамы. Простые сны с предметными триадами отвлекали, держали в рутинной петле и не пускали к Башне; Далила цеплялась за них, как за свою ненависть — и ожидаемо увязала в ней глубже.

Возможно, тогда все и случилось, и где-то в подсознании начала возрождаться жажда власти, что столь неправильно и остро терзала Далилу еще ребенком. Алчное наследие Колдуинов, не иначе. Оно подстегивало Далилу, охлаждало ее разум и помогало набивать мастерство. Карикатурные наброски, примитивные узоры постепенно набирали силу, приобретали объем и уникальность — и это нравилось Далиле, дарило ей ощущение господства, хотя бы в рамках своей комнатушки.

Но если она не сдастся — все той же сангиной удастся проложить путь в Башню, загнать Колдуина на столь оберегаемый им трон и наконец избавить от душевного уродства. Подобные мысли будоражили, напитывали силами и постоянно подталкивали к бумаге. Острые ломанные линии впивались в листы, наслаивались друг на друга и выдавали гротескные черты лица Колдуина — здесь волосы его потемнели, нависли, угрожая, над глазами брови, — его дочери и тех, кто подпирал трон: смотрители, аристократы, натурфилософы, барристеры, глава тайной канцелярии и многие другие, кого Далила и не знала, но чувствовала: они есть и плетут интриги.

Против нее и остального Дануолла.

Картин — полноценных, исполненных по особым техникам и заключенных в рамки, — ей выдавать пока не удавалось, но и не следовало торопиться, ведь каждую из них она протащит в Башню. Найдет путь — каким бы длинным он ни был, — сподвижников, учителя, возможно, покровителя и вырвет из них подобие помощи. Заставит Колдуина вглядеться в ярящееся буйство красок да заставит признаться.

— Больше не будет никакого следующего года, — покаянно качнет он головой и протянет к ней мягкие белые руки. — Отныне и навсегда ты будешь от меня по правую руку, Далила... Колдуин.

И каждый раз, барахтаясь в единообразии графитных стержней, Далила морщилась, кусала губы и крайне старательно обдумывала, как изготовить краски. Природные красители — овощи, травы и кровь — на чем-то же надо замешать, сгустить и наложить размашистыми мазками. Она использовала крахмал, муку — и краски застывали жухлыми, потрескавшимися; разводила пигменты в вязкой илистой воде — и любой цвет терялся за мутной зеленью; брала за основу краденную ворвань — и все начинало получаться.

Краски поблескивали на бумаге и, бойко переливаясь на палитре, подталкивали Далилу к красивой бессмысленности. Ей удалось замешать цвет материнских волос — на кирпичной крошке — и, вспомнив точные штрихи королевского лекаря, внести его на первую картину. Далила умела чувствовать детали — ее душа наконец пробудилась, освеженная цветом, — и понимала, что наивысшей иронией станет обычная ложка.

Обычная медная ложка.

Дешевая, отлитая ремесленником среднего пошиба, — такой не светит покинуть пространство кухни; ее обычно не замечают — хватают железные черпаки, серебро не самый высшей пробы и даже гнутые алюминиевые вилки. Ложки не сразу заметят на картинах, возможно, сочтут дурным капризом художницы, но если кому-то достанет ума их пересчитать...

— Конечно, нет, — слабо, как-то скованно усмехалась Далила, соскабливая с холста лишнюю краску. — Пытаться соображать для них — смертный грех. Как жаль, что им страдает и Аббатство.

Казалось бы, бесстрастный голос сочился едкостью — той самой, с которой она прорисовывала свои сакральные ложки. По каждой — за год, прожитый за пределами Башни, и до последней — со скрученным, перепачканным грязью и затхлыми травами, черенком — осталось всего две.

А на холсте возмужалой Далилы почти не осталось места, и редкие светлые пятна она хранила почище памяти о матери, для крови того, кто своим стыдом подговорил против нее весь Дануолл. Питавшая Далилу ненависть не разбирала средств и способов, валила все в одну кучу — и оттого не скрывала страх.

Ведь если Далила потерпит неудачу, то ей останется уничтожать лишь себя: гораздо быстрее и безжалостней, ведь ложек уже не останется.


End file.
